Amendments
by Serene Cullen
Summary: When the Cullens raised Renesmee they left out something important, the treaty with the wolves. Jake's late to see her and Renesmee doesn't see a problem with going to him, the wolf pack does though


Amendments

Renesmee's POV

#

I was walking from my house towards my grandfather's house where Jacob and I tended to meet. When I got their though Jacob's truck or motorcycle were no where to be seen. I looked around confused but figured there was nothing wrong with me going to find him, I'd never done it before but it didn't matter.

I walked further into the woods before running through them at a more comfortable speed. I reached his house and knocked but no one answered. I walked around and several people stared at me as I walked through the town. I remembered his telling me about a cliff that he and his friends went to on occasion and made my way up there. I knew that since Jake had imprinted with me that he would know where I was.

#

Jacob's POV

#

Hot showers always helped me clear my head. Today a clear head was a very important thing because well I planned on talking to Renesmee about why it was important to wait for marriage. My little Renesmee had different ideas though and since I was her ever-willing wolf I could only hope that she saw my point.

Suddenly I was pulled towards her with urgency. I sensed fear inside of her and knew I had to get to her quickly. I ran out of my house with only my towel covering me and burst into the part of me she so lovingly called 'Puppy.'

#

Renesmee's POV

#

"Um hello," I said nervously looking at the wolves who had crept up behind me. "How are you all?" I was met with blank stares. "I um, have you seen Jake? I was supposed to meet him awhile ago."

One particularly vicious looking wolf stepped towards me with saliva dripping from its mouth. It crept towards me keeping low to the ground and baring it's teeth.

"Um please, please don't hurt me," I swallowed nervously. "It's me Renesmee remember?"

The wolf seemed to smirk a bit before pouncing towards me as I stepped back and my foot slipped from the cliff. The wolf was intercepted by another wolf though but the two hit me as well and I fell back into the sea.

#

Jacob's POV

#

Where was she? I had to find her, I ran to the cliff as I slid into my pack mate's minds. They were attacking her? Why! I snarled as I kicked into full gear rushing towards the cliff. _She doesn't know about the treaty! _ I screamed at Sam.

_Ignorance does not excuse her_, he replied.

_You will not hurt her!_ I echoed in his head.

_I'm on it Jake!_ Seth suddenly appeared in my head and he was rushing towards my darling Renesmee.

_Hurry Seth!_ I urged panicked. I saw him hit Paul out of the way but they hit Renesmee too. She fell from the cliff just as I broke through the woods. I ran straight through my pack mates and off the cliff. I morphed into my human self and grabbed Renesmee as she was falling.

"Jacob!" she whined hugging me tighter.

"It's ok Nessie," I said stroking her cheek. "Hold your breath," I said covering her nose as we fell into the ocean below. She closed her eyes tightly and held on tightly as I morphed back into a wolf and swam her to the surface then started towards the shore. Once we reached it I glared at Sam who was still on the cliff and ran towards Charlie's house.

#

Renesmee's POV

#

"Jake," I said hugging his neck and keeping my legs around him without hurting him. "Where are we going?" He whined in response and kept running towards home.

When we reached grandpa Charlie's house he stopped and changed grabbing pant from a backpack in the trees. "Why was I attacked when I went to go see you?" I asked looking sadly at Jake.

"There's a treaty," he said returning from the woods. "We made it with your family before you were born and it says that all vampires have to stay out of tribal land or we can kill them."

"Why do you want to kill me?" I asked looked sadly at him.

"I don't," he said quickly and hugged me tightly to his body. "Sam and Paul are just bitter that I made my own pack so they're trying to hurt me with you. I'll call a meeting though and tell everyone that you are allowed to come onto tribal land as much as you want. You're my everything Renesmee I want you around me as often as you wish to come."

He smiled at me and I felt better knowing he'd change the rules soon. I bit my lip and walked to him and laid my hands on his chest before standing on my tiptoes and kissing him softly.


End file.
